


Zulema Zahir X Fem!Reader Drabble Collection

by Vis_A_Vis



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Bisexual Zulema, Drabbles, Emotions, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I can't be the only one thirsting after Zulema, Multi, Polyamory, Prison, Questionable moments, Some Spanish but I actually don't speak it so don't come for me please, The world needs vis a vis x readers and I'm here to provide, Threesome - F/F/M, Unrequited Love, Where are the vis a vis imagines? Why the fuck don't they exist?, Zulema can wreck me, Zulema is a little OOC, Zulema is canonically bisexual and you can't change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vis_A_Vis/pseuds/Vis_A_Vis
Summary: Keys:Y/N = Your NameL/N = Last NameH/C = Hair ColourE/C = Eye ColourTitle keys:SFW = Safe for work – contains no sexual contentNSFW = Not safe for work – contains sexual contentP = Platonic relationship – You’re just friends. Really good ones at that but nothing romantic.R = Romantic relationship – You’re obviously romantically involved with her.Q = Questionable – Hints at relationship or crush, no actual acts upon it.Please read the tags above every chapter, they also contain possible triggers.
Relationships: Slight!Zulema Zahir/Hanbal Hamadi, Zulema Zahir/Reader, Zulema Zahir/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. An Eye For An Eye [SFW] [P]

**Author's Note:**

> Sandoval should know better than to touch you inappropriately.
> 
> Word count: 837  
> Tags: Mentions of rape, graphic violence  
> Spoilers: No

You came to Zulema right after it happened – a brief interaction with Dr Sandoval about a dull pain in your lower abdomen leading to him slipping one of his dirty, long fingers into your underwear without any form of consent.

Of course you had bolted right then and there, haphazardly pulling your shirt on again, yellow fabric creased from the disturbance, resisting the urge to slap the medical ‘professional’ knowing it would only lead to more trouble.

So when you found your close friend – and maybe something more – Zulema Zahir on top of her bunk bed, seemingly sunken in thought, you didn’t hesitate to hop onto it and huddle together next to her feet.

The woman often deemed the elf from fucking hell looked up at you with a puzzled expression, raising from her horizontal position in order to console you.

“What’s the matter?” she asked you.  
You waited a second to respond, eyes focused on your socked feet.

“Sandoval, the dirty pig. He tried touching me inappropriately. It’s nothing new with him, but…”

You paused, gazing at the raven-haired woman next to you.   
Her brown eyes had stirred in emotion, something darker and bestial seeping through.  
It was an expression you had often seen, usually right before disaster.

So you didn’t bother protesting when Zulema hopped off the bed, not looking at you whilst exiting the room. You knew what she was up to. You never questioned it, nor did you fight it. There was nothing you could do, anyway, so you deemed it better to let her clean your slate – sort of.

Zulema knew how to find the infirmary by heart – she had been there more than once – and burst into the door without knocking.

Carlos Sandoval was just listening to Tere’s heartbeat through his stethoscope, confusedly looking up at the most infamous inmate of Cruz del Sur.

“Zulema. If you’d be so kind as to wait for your turn, it won’t be long before I’m done with Tere.”

Zule crossed her arms and pursed her lips, holding her ground. “No. You and I need to have a little chat.”

Tere looked at the doctor with hollow eyes, rubbing at the corner of her mouth to mask the trembling of her hands, but it was of no use. No person with a decent pair of eyes could see that she was having symptoms of withdrawal.

“Junkie, out.” Zulema ordered, nodding sharply at the door.

Sandoval walked over to his desk whilst Tere stepped off the examination table, putting her clothes back on. She nervously scratched her chin, where a faint scab betrayed the new habit of picking at her face.

The physician handed the brunette a plastic container no bigger than a cup. “You know the drill,” he said. Tensely, Tere rushed out of the room, eyes not daring to meet Zulema’s.

The door clicked shut and Zule locked it instantly, striding over to Sandoval who had taken his seat behind his desk, seemingly unshaken by the threatening looks she was giving him.

“If you were in such a hurry, it must be something important. How can I help you, Zulema?”

“Two words, doctor.” the raven-haired said, resting her palms onto the desk and leaning forward.  
“Y/n L/n.”

Sandoval sighed, taking his reading glasses off his nose and pinching the bridge of it.   
“Ah, L/n… You should send her in as soon as you see her. That abdomen pain can become more serious when—”

“How much worth do you attach to your fingers, doctor?” Zulema calmly stated.

Carlos looked up at her with narrowed eyes and frowned.   
“Don’t try anything funny, Zulema. I am a professional who knows what he’s doing and—”

In a split second, Zulema had her hands on the stapler that had been sitting on the corner of Sandoval’s table, took his hand and hammered a few of the iron nails into his digits.

The doctor cried out in pain, but he was soon silenced by Zulema’s warning glare.

“Don’t ever use those filthy, greasy fingers of yours to touch someone belonging to me in an inappropriate way. If you do, you’ll be known as the next Christ around here, and not in a positive defenition.”

Sandoval frowned, not knowing what she meant by that. But he didn’t need to ask, for her actions were immediately clearing things up.

Taking the pair of scissors stuffed neatly into the pen tray, she slammed it right through the back of his hand, pinning it to the desk.

His cries of pain were muffled by the bell of his stethoscope being stuffed into his mouth, Zulema warningly pointing at him.

“If you touch Y/n again, I can guarantee you that I will put a hole in your other hand as well.”

With that, she stomped off, leaving Sandoval in agony and Tere with a container of urine in hand, waiting to be called in.

Needless to say, perhaps, but the physician rather kept his hands to himself around you from that moment on.


	2. Lost Game [SFW] [R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You lose a game of basketball and need to kiss Zulema as punishment.
> 
> Word count: 809  
> Tags: None  
> Spoilers: No

"Here's the deal." Saray said, crossing her arms over her chest. The smirk on her face spoke volumes.

"Whoever loses has to _kiss their crush_!"

You felt your cheeks flame with embarrassment, but your protests were in vain by how keen Rizos and Antonia were.

"I don't mind!" Antonia cheered, "I don't feel attracted to any of you bitches!" A delightful laugh scattered through the group of girls.

"Don't you think it's a little weird?" Macarena said, holding the basketball which was used during this game. Whoever scored a point was safe, and who missed had to compete until there was one sore basketball-loser left.

The odds were not in your favour. Your aim was off and your throwing force was terrible. For a second you though Saray was onto you, knowing about who you were dreaming about at night and thinking about during the day, but upon seeing her glitterig eyes gazing at Rizos, you felt the paranoia leave you.

Still, it was unfair. At the end of the round, you were left with no points, as well as Tere, Soledad and Saray - the last one doing it on purpose.

Tere cheered when she scored a point, and Sole had to try two more rounds until scoring. But you were still terribly bad at it.

But then, Saray would keep missing on purpose until you scored.

However, when Rizos went over to the gypsy and whispered something in her ear, Saray smiled, moved, and... Scored.

Your heart sank and you knew that your final hour had come. There was only one way to try to get away with it, really. And so you moved to kiss Maca, briefly on the lips.

"Hey, hey, Y/n!" Saray scolded. "I know you don't have a crush on Rubia!" She sharply nodded to someone behind you. "It's her you need to kiss."

You swallowed thickly and cast a shy glance over your shoulder, witnessing Zulema take a large drag of her cigarette.

"We both know you fancy her."  
"I'm not going to do that to Zulema. She'll kill me in my sleep."

Antonia put a hand on your shoulder.

"Don't be a gamebreaker now! It's just a kiss. Nothing more, nothing less. Just friendly, okay?"

You bit your lip, looking at Zulema while contemplating.

She noticed you and you quickly looked away, blushing a little. "Do I have to?"

"We believe in you." Soledad said, smiling sweetly at you.  
"I'd rather live."

"Come on, Y/n!" Maca said, giving a small push against your lower back. You stumbled forward, regaining balance quickly.

Zulema had noticed the commotion and raised an eyebrow at you.  
"Everything alright, Y/n?"  
"Well..." you sighed, not knowing what else to say whilst your heart started beating in your throat.

Zulema's black eyes drilled into you, making you feel slightly intimidated. She took another drag of her cigarette and tossed it on the ground, crushing it under her foot.

"Well? What do you want?"

You rubbed your neck and felt the other women behind you stare at the back of your skull, awaiting you to do what you dreaded so much.

"I uh... I lost a game and now I need to..." you paused, eyes finding your white shoes, shoulders hanging in shame.

Zulema stood up, pressing her lips together in a tight line.

"You're a weird one, Y/n." she said, and even though it was not any kind of threat, perhaps even in good humour, her words stung.

"Listen, Zulema, I just--"  
"Do it, Y/n!" Saray exclaimed, the others starting to holler and clap their hands.

Zulema was puzzled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Forgive me." you muttered, quickly moving forward, pressing a feather-light kiss onto her mouth.

The women behind you cheered, praising you for your bravery. "Sorry about that." you squeaked, "I had no choice and..." In shame, you turned away to head back to the group of girls who were unaware of how much your heart ached right now.

Zulema's hand on your arms stopped you and she spun you around to face her, black hair falling in front of her eyes. "If you're going to kiss me out of the blue, at least do it properly. Like you mean it."

Before you could comprehend what was going on, Zule leaned forward and kissed you firmly on the lips, making you relax instantly. Daring to shuffle a little closer, you rested your hands on her waist whilst her cupped your cheeks.

The crowd was getting crazy, but their wolf-whistles were all a blur while you melted into the kiss, entranced by Zulema's whole being and the softness of her lips, her tongue softly sweeping against your bottom lip.

But still, you caught wind of some of the reactions, causing you to smile.

"Zulema and Y/n, sitting in a tree!" Estefania exclaimed, laughing, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"


	3. Hold Me [NSFW] [Q]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zulema misses Hanbal and finds you for comfort.
> 
> Word count: 649  
> Tags: Explicit sexual content, cheating, comfort sex  
> Spoilers: No

You jerked awake by a sudden hand touching you. Eyes snapping open, you found an arm dangling on the side of your bed, fingers wiggling in a gesture to grab it.

Sitting up blearily, you rolled to the side of your bed and sat up, taking Zulema’s hand in yours.  
“What’s going on?” you quizzed, getting adjusted to the moonlight leaking into the room. Zule’s cheeks were damp with tears and you immediately reached out, cupping her face to rub at them with your thumb.

“Are you okay?”

Zule wryly smiled, onyx eyes watery and close to spilling once again.

“Do I look okay?” Her voice was groggy and laced with sadness. She didn’t need to say anything else; you didn’t hesitate to stand and nod for her to roll over. She did, making space for you on the already small prison bed.

You hopped on, wrapping your arms around her form instantly to comfort her.   
“You’re missing him.” It wasn’t even a question, for you knew that it was the reason for her tears.

Zulema showed you a tight-lipped smile, a few black hairs sticking to her damp skin.   
“Can you hold me a bit tighter?”

“Of course.” you said without hesitation, releasing her shortly so she could turn around. You draped your arm around her waist, her back pressing against you tightly. Zulema’s hand grabbed your wrist, guiding it up to her chest, hugging it.

“A bit firmer.” she sighed, relaxing a little in your grip.  
You did as she asked, daring to rest your head against her back, pressing a light kiss on the back of her head.

Closing your eyes, you felt yourself start drifting off to sleep again. But right when you were about to fall into that slumber, you felt Zulema press your hand a bit tighter against her chest, making you feel the outlines of her breasts clearly.

Your breath hitched at the feeling, Zule coaxing your hand into her shirt, the heat of her skin causing you to swallow thickly. _Of course. That’s what she wanted…_

It wasn’t the first time, and you didn’t mind. Giving in, you moved your hand to slip into Zule’s pants, feeling her tense against you. She grabbed a hold of your hand whilst your fingers started tracing her underwear, feeling a wet spot forming on the polyester.

Zulema softly hummed, only loud enough for you to hear, when your peeled it aside and fondled her slit, rubbing up and down in the way you knew her to like it. When you found her turned on enough, you slid one finger inside, another one soon following.

While breathing heavily, Zulema started to ride against your hand, her hips bucking against it whilst she made small, content noises. It caused a feeling of pride to well up in your chest, that you were able to make the infamous, dangerous Zulema Zahir to _lose_ _control._ Or at least, you liked the idea of that.

Adjusting your hand so you could graze her clit, you pressed a kiss in her neck, coaxing her to cum. Zulema smiled a little, through tears still appearing at the corners of her eyes. Perhaps it was too much, or perhaps she imagined Hanbal in your place. You didn’t know, but you wouldn’t ask.

And so you held your hand there while she climaxed, her breathing uneven whilst your fingers did not falter in their pace. When you were sure that she had ridden out her orgasm, you removed your fingers from her depths, pressing a sweet kiss on her cheek, resting your hand on her waist again.

“Better?” you asked with a hint of amusement.  
“Hm. Thank you, Y/n.”  
“Anything for you.”

You rested your head against her back again, listening to her breathing becoming more even, until she was certainly asleep. Focusing on those sounds, you felt yourself drift off as well.


	4. Earn Your Keep [NSFW] [Q]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zulema has quite a way of coaxing you into holding onto her package.
> 
> Word count: 722  
> Tags: Explicit sexual content, dubious consent, dom/sub themes  
> Spoilers: No

“Put it in.”

It wasn’t even a question, but still you looked at Zulema Zahir in puzzlement.  
The small package in front of you was wrapped up into a condom and had something inside you weren’t familiar with. What was it? Drugs, perhaps a small phone?

“What’s that?” you quizzed, feeling pressed on by her harsh gaze.

“It doesn’t matter. You will hold onto it for me.” Zulema stood and gestured to your bed. “Get under the blankets and put it in your—”

“What if I refuse?”

“Then you will meet with a much worse fate than carrying around contraband in your _coño._ ”

You thickly swallowed as you looked at the package on the table.   
It was no bigger than a matchbox, but it still looked like it had some painful edges.

“I will leave you alone for a bit. I’ll be back in two minutes to—”

“It won’t fit.” you cut the raven-haired off for the second time within one minute. She looked at you with an annoyed expression.

“Make it fit. Some spit does wonders.”

You felt tears at the brims of your eyes and you shook your head.

“Please, Zulema! It’s too dry if I’m not sexually turned on! It also happens when I try to insert a tampon, it just never works! It hurts too much! Please, find another way.”

Zule sighed and shook her head, rubbing her forehead. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

With two large strides she was next to you and pushed you back onto your bed. You felt down onto it with a confused expression as Zulema proceeded to close the iron bar door and take the bundle of contraband off the table.

She sat down at the edge of your bed, gesturing for you to scoot over.

“What are you doing?!” you exclaimed, Zule wrapping a hand over your mouth.

“Shut the fuck up. I need to help you a little.”

Before you could ask what she meant, she slipped a hand into your trousers.  
You gasped immediately when her fingers traced at your flower, experimentally slipping in between your folds.

Biting your lip, you prevented yourself from moaning, for even though this was almost clinical, you’d be lying if you said you found Zulema unattractive. There had always been something entrancing about her dangerous demeanour, but now she was looking at you from up close, you felt your cheeks running hot.

“Zulema…” you managed to get out, but instead of just saying it like you intended, it was almost a moan. She grinned at you, slipping a finger into you, easing open your core.

“See… That’s one…” she barely gave you time to adjust as she added a second digit, “And two… Nearly there. You’re tight, how skinny were the cocks of the guys who fucked you?”

You were lost for words and Zulema laughed pitifully, her grin only spreading as you bucked your hips into her hand. “Z-Zulema…” you breathed, chest heaving up and down.

A third finger was added and you were shamefully enjoying it now, clasping a palm over your mouth to prevent yourself from moaning out loud. Zule thumbed at your clit, leaving you even more turned on.

“Not so bad, hm? If I can fit three fingers inside easily, the contraband will slip in like a dream.”

Zulema took the small package from her other hand, bringing it into your polyester underwear. You winced at the intrusion, the material way rougher than the softness of her fingertips. With one swift movement, Zulema thrusted it inside, securely tucking it away to make sure it would not slip out.

She sighed, pulling her hand from your underwear. You were almost ashamed of the juices staining it, but Zulema wasted no opportunity to humiliate you a little more. So she pushed her wet fingers inside your mouth without question, making you taste yourself.

“Clean them.” she ordered. And so you did, until there was not a single drop of it left.

And you loved it.

It was shameful, almost. Zulema rolled off your bed and gave you a warning gaze. “Hold onto that until further notice, Y/n. But judging by how tight you were, I don’t think you’re going to have trouble doing that.”

As she left the cell, you sighed deeply, unsatisfied yet yearning for more of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was a bit OOC, but couldn't get it out of my mind.  
> Oh well, who cares? It's fanfic :3


	5. Tie The Knot [SFW] [R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right before your great escape, you want Zulema to marry you if all goes well.
> 
> Word count: 450  
> Tags: None  
> Spoilers: Yes (End of S1)

The question had left your lips at the most absurd of moments. There could’ve been any other time, but for some reason, your brain decided it was time.

Zulema was just shovelling handfuls of concrete through the toilet, all taken out of the wall behind the washing machine. “How much more?” she quizzed, not looking at you.

You looked over your shoulder. “One bag.” you replied, already reaching over to pull it closer.

The silence gave you time to ponder, and you said it without realizing it.  
“Zulema, marry me.”

The Moorish queen stopped dead in her movements and kept her face stoically expressionless.  
That was the thing with her; you could barely read what she was thinking.

The tear slipping over her cheek spoke volumes. Her black hair danced as she looked at you, onyx eyes watery in disbelief. “Excuse me?”

Your cheeks heated up even more. Swallowing thickly, you knew that there was no way back now.

“Marry me.”

Zulema showed you the smallest of smiles, her hand moving up to probably touch your face, but she realized it was terribly filthy.

“No one ever asked me that.”

“I know, and I’m glad.” you said with a small smirk, “Otherwise I couldn’t have asked it.”

Zulema sighed, turning to face you a little better.

“I won’t make a good wife.”  
“And you think I will be a perfect little housewife? Look where we are! And yet I love you more than anyone in this forsaken world.”

She chewed her bottom lip, eyes closing for a moment as she processed your question.

“I cannot guarantee you that everything will go without a hitch, Y/n. We don’t even know where we will end up, where we will be in a week from now.”

You reached over and cupped her cheek, her eyes snapping open and looking right at you.

“Wherever we will go, Zule, where this life may take us, I want to be there with you. I want to explore it together. As wives.”

Zule let out a shaky breath and nodded, still barely believing what was going on.

Neither were you, actually.

“Then yes. Yes, I will marry you.”

The smile growing on your face stretched from ear to ear. Leaning forward, you gave a quick peck on her lips, your stomach fluttering in happiness.

“I’m very glad, Zulema. Now, I will kiss you more later, but we need to get rid of that concrete.”

Zulema nodded, still a bit shaken as she resumed getting rid of the gravel in the bag you were holding. Smiling like an idiot, you felt like the happiest woman in the world, already overthinking the possibilities for your dreamlife, _together_ with her. ****  
  



	6. Sharing Is Caring [SFW] [P]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You share a nightly smoke with Zulema, talking about the future.
> 
> Word count: 675  
> Tags: Nicotine addiction  
> Spoilers: No

**  
** The duvet was warm against your skin as you tossed and turned, unable to sleep. When sleep didn’t come, you chose to stare at the bed above you, occupied by one of the new prisoners of whom you didn’t remember the name.

It wasn’t uncommon, those sleepless nights. Especially when your mind was clouded with thoughts and fears.

And as proven many nights before, there was one person who knew whenever you needed fresh air.

“Y/n.” You would recognize her voice out of a thousand others and you looked up from your bed to see Zulema Zahir standing at the open cell door, smiling a little.

Even though you slipped out on many an occasion, you knew to be silent in order to not be noticed by the guards. “Zule…” you whispered, slipping out of bed, tucking your pillow under the blankets so it seemed like you were still present.

Throwing your yellow jacket over your shoulders against the night air you knew to be cold, you followed Zulema to the yard, hoping you wouldn’t run into Paloma on your way there. The woman didn’t scare you since you knew Zule had dirt on her, but you preferred to stay out of trouble.

Staying out of trouble did not go hand in hand with being friends with Zulema Zahir.  
But you hoped tonight would be calm and quiet.

Finding your usual spot, well-secluded from camera-lenses and the eyes of the guards patrolling on the walls, you sat down next to the Egyptian woman, happily sighing when she took her pack of cigarettes from the pocket of her pants.

“I only got one more, but I’m sure you don’t mind sharing.” she stated, lighting it between her lips, taking a long drag before handing it to you. It was most welcome and you inhaled deeply, blowing the smoke out against the cold night air.

“There’s a lot of stars out.” you said while exhaling, Zulema’s fingers brushing yours as you handed over the cigarette.

In the faint light of the lamps from inside and the dim light of the moon, you saw Zulema pull a face.  
“Is everything alright?” you asked her.  
“I could ask you the same. You usually never respond so incredibly fast whenever I call for you at night.”

You bit your bottom lip, waiting for her to share another drag. The nicotine and scent of tobacco gave you a sense of safety, just like Zulema’s presence, which you knew to be sincere.

“It’s just this place.” you muttered, dragging a hand through your h/c hair, sighing deeply. “I feel like there is nothing truly mine anymore. I’d give anything to be out of here. Too bad I’ve got six years left.”

Zulema couldn’t hide her smile.

“Well, my dear Y/n, do I have some news for you. It won’t be long before we will walk out of here as millionaires. That is, if you want to join me.”

She didn’t need to ask you twice. “Count me in.”

The wicked smile spreading on her lips whilst she leaned closer made your heart jump. You knew what it meant, that ominous smirk.

“Yolanda Montero, she’s the one knowing of nine million euros hidden somewhere no one knows. Help me convince her to tell us, and we can split the remainder of the sum fifty-fifty after we’ve escaped.”

There was no hesitation while you grabbed her stretched hand, shaking it firmly. Zule smiled, pressing a kiss to the back of your fingers, happy to know you were on board.

The line between sharing a cigarette and millions of euros was thin when it came to your relationship.

Zulema was nothing but trouble, yes, but a true friend to you nevertheless. Family, even. Sisters, soulmates, at least, a label which you did not dare to put. Perhaps it was even better to not do so, for what fun would it be?

A bond running beyond blood, beyond friendship and beyond sisterhood.

Something you wouldn’t want to miss for any sum of money in the world.


	7. Bliss [NSFW] [R]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Zulema and Hanbal have a threesome.
> 
> Word count: 780  
> Tags: Explicit sexual content, threesome, name-calling, polyamorous relationship, dom/sub themes  
> Spoilers: No
> 
> Reader has also a sexual relationship with Hanbal in this one. Sorry not sorry :3

You rolled your body towards him, Hanbal’s hips pressing against the expanse of your butt, his hands resting on your lower back. He grunted, gritting his teeth as a drop of sweat travelled down his brow.

Zulema witnessed it all with a wicked grin on her face, taking a long drag from her cigarette before putting it to rest into the ashtray. Leaning forward, she forcefully kissed you, blowing smoke into your mouth.

You had to prevent yourself from coughing at the sudden strain on your lungs, Zulema tilting back your head to delve her tongue deep into your throat. It was nothing new, but it made your stomach spin summersaults nevertheless.

Hanbal slapped a few thrusts into your soaked cunt, stretching you up with every movement. Upon hearing you moan, Zulema pulled back, tracing your face with the back of her hand.   
“You’re such a pretty thing, aren’t you, Y/n? You’re so… Compliant.”

You didn’t trust your voice so you just nodded a little, whining as the Egyptian woman withdrew from your face. Her naked form was swiftly positioned under you, her legs soon spread to reveal the leaking expanse of her flower.

Her onyx eyes momentarily locked with Hanbal’s, deciding your fate. “Eat me.” Zulema ordered, grabbing the back of your head, pulling your hair to force you down. She didn’t need to tell you another time, for she didn’t like to be kept waiting, and the last thing you wanted was some kind of punishment later.

Your lips engulfed her wet folds, sucking them softly whilst your nose brushed the sensitive nub right above. Zulema bit her bottom lip, letting out a low hum as she threw her head back in enjoyment. Knowing that teasing was not appreciated in this heat of the moment, you found yourself starting to eat her out feverishly, not holding back any filthy noises that it caused.

“ _Oh… Y/n…_ ” she softly moaned.

All to feel Zulema’s hand lace into your hair, pushing you closer into her cunt. You smiled against the feel of her nectar coating your tongue, the flavour combined with the Egyptian’s throbbing cock deep in your pussy making your head spin.

“That’s enough.” Zule suddenly gasped, tearing your head away from her mound, beckoning you to get up. You winced as Hanbal reluctantly took himself from the comfort of your depths, watching on as Zulema laid down on her back.

Hanbal knew what Zule wanted and positioned himself right between her legs, entering her without any kind of warning. The Moorish queen sighed at the sensation, though her eyes soon found yours. “Well?” she impatiently pressed. “Sit on my face.”

You straddled her and lowered yourself onto her mouth, which latched onto you instantly. Letting out a mewl in pleasure as her tongue dove deeply into you, you bent slightly forward, hands resting on Hanbal’s arms as he leaned in to attach his lips to yours. The kiss was passionate and filled with soft sighs and moans, making Zule aware that you were both close to release.

With a hiss, Hanbal withdrew himself from Zulema and instantly, you missed the heat of the Egyptian woman’s delicious mouth as she gently pushed you off. However, Hanbal flipped you both over, asses up in the air.

Two fingers of each hand entered your pussies and you both sighed in relief, yours and Zulema’s hands intertwining as you turned your head to kiss her. You could taste yourself on her tongue and kept snogging her whilst Hanbal coaxed you through your shattering orgasm.

With trembling legs, you sat up on your knees, following Zulema’s example.  
She took Hanbal’s cock in her mouth, softly sucking on it.  
Wrapping your lips around the base, you soon found your rhythm as well.

Hanbal rested his hands on both your heads, thoroughly enjoying the attention the two of you were giving his member. Your tongues dancing with each other around his tip for a second had him come undone with a few hot stripes of semen filling your mouths.

It took only a few seconds to clean up his length and then, you and Zule licked each other’s faces clean. The afterglow soon followed, and the three of you exhaustedly plopped down onto the bed.

Both you and Hanbal rested your head against Zulema’s breasts, her arms wrapping around you warmly.

“You two… You two are my favourite people in the world.”

“Likewise.” you whispered, snuggling into her. Hanbal smiled, grabbing your hand and squeezing it.

It must’ve been quite a sight, and a controversial one at that. But it was lovely, and even if it sounded childish, you hoped it would always stay like this.


	8. Delusional [SFW] [Q]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You realize that Zulema will never love you the way you love her.
> 
> Word count: 351  
> Tags: Angst, sadness, unrecruited love, mentions of death  
> Spoilers: Yes, beginning of S2

It hit you like lightning on a clear summer say.  
The thought had suddenly shattered your heart into millions of pieces and left you with a feeling of endless void.

For when you witnessed Zulema float away in the gentle breeze of the clear sea, taking her distance from the rejoicing group of women whom had escaped with you, you realized something.

Your tears had appeared with no warning and were as salt as the water on your lips.

Zulema had betrayed Hanbal for this. _For freedom_.

Even though you had never met him, you knew that Zule had truly loved him. They went back for more than a decade.  
And if Zulema was prepared to give up _him, the love of her life,_ for her freedom…

It proved how little she cared for you. How little you meant to her.

What were two simple years compared to ten? What were you compared to Hanbal, who she betrayed? Would she do the same to you?

You would go through hell and back for Zulema, would do anything, _anything…_

_And Hanbal would too. He did, actually…_

Had you just been delusional, blinded by your crush to see that you would never compete?  
It wasn’t mutual. It would never be mutual.

And in the end, _if_ Zulema asked you the ultimate price, and _if_ you decided to pay it to show her how much you loved her, then it would cost you everything, and her, ultimately, nothing.

Hanbal had paid it. You weren’t planning on doing the same.

Zulema Zahir was not a good person. She never would be, no matter what. Was she one of regrets? You weren’t sure, but no amount of shame and guilt would bring him back.

But you had nowhere to go. You had to follow, to press on, even if it hurt.

Because, in the end, you owed everything you had at the moment to her.  
So, with an aching heart, you decided to stay.

With that thought, you let yourself sink into the Moroccan waters, hoping the waves would wash away your endless stream of tears.


	9. Know Your Enemy [SFW] [P]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castillo asks if you want to betray Zulema by ratting out her partners in exchange for parole.
> 
> Word count: 1046  
> Tags: None  
> Spoilers: Up until S2E2

Fiddling with the small black microphone resting under your hand, you kept your gaze focused on the table before you, lips pursed into a thoughtful pout. Your brow furrowed as you overthought Castillo’s proposal again. You would get parole _if_ you would tell them what Zulema was up to.

It was a tempting offer and there were others who would rat her out without a second thought, their hatred for her running deep to the point of pain.

“What would you have me do?” you quizzed.

“Just speak with her whilst you carry this under your clothes. She trusts you and should open up about… Many things. About the location of the hidden money, to be more precise.”

You scoffed, shrugging. “Why would Zule tell me that? Even Saray wouldn’t get to know.”

“Because Vargas will never ask about it. I need you to do so, Y/n. Zulema and you are close, so you should give it a try.”

You shifted in your seat, leaning back a bit, crossing your arms. “You’re asking of me to betray my best friend. Do you think parole is worth that, when I will still run into here whenever I’m here?”

Inspector Castillo took a drink from his water, placing the glass carefully back onto the table.

“If you choose to collaborate, we will transfer Zulema to another prison.”

Your eyes narrowed before you sharply nodded, pressing your lips together into a tight line.   
“Fine.” you said, starting to unbutton your shirt.

With the help of a few female officers, the microphone was taped into the dent between your breasts in no time. Tugging your white top over it again, you made sure it wasn’t in sight.

“There.” you said, “Can I go back now?”

“Of course.” Castillo said, leaning on his walking cane as he stood. He gestured for the guards to lead you back to the common room, where a few inmates curiously glanced over at you.

You went right to the cell where you slept, shared with Zulema, Saray and Casper. Greeting Zule upon entering, you sat down on your bed, grabbing a book off your nightstand.

“What’s going on?” Zulema quizzed, looking at you in puzzlement. She knew something was up and sat down next to you, drawing your attention from your book.

“Nothing much.” you lied, but Zule grabbed your arm, pressing you to speak up.

“Castillo didn’t call you in for a tea party. Come on.”

You sighed deeply and shifted, putting the book away.   
“It was just something about my case, since it’s still running. Not a very big development, but it was important nevertheless. They needed my statement again to check me. That’s all.”

The Moorish queen looked at you unconvinced.   
“Hey, Zule…” you began, sitting up a bit more, rubbing your chin. “Just out of curiosity, but… Where did you hide the money?”

Zulema’s jaw fell open in disbelief, her eyes dangerously narrowed. You pressed your index finger to your lips, unbuttoning your blouse and revealing the microphone to her.

“Why would I tell you that, Y/n?” Zulema said with distrust in her voice. The small smirk tugging at the corner of her lips told you otherwise.

“Because… My sister is around Morocco next month. She could get it for us to pay… You know… We need it soon.”

Zulema tucked some hair behind her ear, swallowing thickly before responding. “Alright, I will tell you something. Don’t tell anyone else, or I swear I will hunt you down and kill you.”

“Of course, Zule…”

“And if it turns out your sister runs off with the money herself, then I’ll feed you your own intestines for breakfast.”

You had to stifle a laugh behind your hand at Zulema’s faux threats, and she bit her finger to prevent herself from chuckling, too.

“I wouldn’t dare.”

“I will find you, you know. Kill you with my own hands. And your sister, too.”

“I know the consequences.” you promised.

Zulema gave you a wink. “Alright. The money… Remember when we had that little detour near the Algerian border to go to the toilet at the gas station?”

You hummed in agreement, even though you had never even been close to there. “There was a dumpster right behind it, and I buried it underneath.”

“That’s clever!” you said in awe, despite that you knew damn well that the money wasn’t there.

“I actually wanted to bring it to Egypt, but we didn’t have the time. Besides it would’ve been too dangerous as well."

You bit your bottom lip, smiling like an idiot at Zulema for a moment. “Where is that gas station?”

Zulema named a road and the number of the exit. Standing up quickly, you brushed some creases out of your pants. “Okay. Excuse me, I should go to the telephones and call my sister immediately.”

Zulema gave you a subtle wave as you walked out, and you cast one glance over your shoulder to catch her smirk at you.

“That was easy.” Castillo said when you were escorted towards the interrogation room.   
“Hope it was worth the death threats, inspector. I hope you can protect me both in and out of here against that elf from fucking hell.”

Damian nodded, noting something down in his notepad. “Of course, I will see to it. Now, you should get rid of that microphone and head for the telephones. Otherwise, Zulema will suspect something is up.”

Upon leaving the room, you couldn’t fight the growing smirk.   
You were almost sur e Castillo was as stupid as he looked right now.

Whether they believed the story or not, they would be busy with finding it out for a while, leaving Maca’s brother enough time to find the money where it was safely stashed away.

You knew that one way or the other, they would find out that you wouldn’t deceive Zulema for any sum in the world.

“Algeria?” you quizzed with a disbelieving grin on your face when you stepped into the cell again, causing Zulema to burst out in laughter.

“What a bunch of baboons.” she said, walking over to hug you. “And you’re a true one, Y/n. I really appreciate you not falling for their empty promises.”

“Anything for you, Zulema.” you said, hugging her back.


End file.
